No Reason
by Kei Machiyaka
Summary: Janggal, satu hal yang Reborn pikirkan ketika membaca informasi tentang Tsuna, tertulis bahwa Tsuna tuli namun berpendengaran tajam, itu tak masuk akal dan bertolak belakang. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya akan mencari informasi tentang Tsuna lebih lanjut, karena ia yakin, informasi seperti itu tertulis karna suatu alasan, bukan kesalahan. Ganti summary karena perlu dikoreksi !
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama D:  
>Iseng-iseng mau bikin, kalo bagus ya lanjut XD<p>

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano-sensei DX

Warning : OOC, abal, aneh, dll.

* * *

><p>Sebuah kelas yang berisikan anak-anaknya sedang menggosip, berteriak, maupun membaca dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya maklum saja jika ini adalah keadaan kelas ketika jam kosong, ditinggal guru yang sedang tak jelas keberadaannya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, hanya seorang anak yang tampak sangat santai di ruangan ini. Seorang anak berambut coklat lembut di sudut ruangan, sedang menikmati angin berhembus yang mempermainkan helai rambutnya tersebut.<p>

"Hei, Tsuna ! Tangkap ini !"

"I-iya !" Perhatian Tsuna teralih ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, sebuah buku langsung mendarat di tangannya, bahkan ketika ia belum menangkapnya.

"Mune-san memang cocok jadi atlet basket ya.." Tsuna hanya ber_sweatdrop_ ria ketika menatap buku di tangannya itu.

"Un ! Lemparan Mune-kun memang selalu tepat sasaran! Dia itu jadi mengagumkan kalo sudah soal basket."

"Ah, Kyoko-chan. Hm.. Memang sudah bakat, jadi pasti seperti itu kan ?" Tsuna menatap Kyoko yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Yup ! Oh ya Tsuna-kun, kalau boleh bertanya.. keluarga barumu itu seperti apa ?"

"S-soal keluarga baru.. Menurutku cukup baik, aku juga nyaman dengan pengadopsiku. Intinya cukup baik, lagi pula ini sebuah kemajuan."

"Jika begitu,aku ikut senang Tsuna-kun ! Ya.. Bagus kalau kau senang di sana ! Sejujurnya aku sempat khawatir padamu. Tapi mendengar jika kau nyaman di sana, aku jadi lega."

"Ya, terima kasih Kyoko-chan.."

Tsuna menghela nafas setelahnya, ia lalu meletakkan buku di tangannya ke atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin memperpanjang topik sebelumnya yang sedang ia bicarakan jadi-

'Lebih baik aku tidur..'

* * *

><p>Tsuna berjalan santai menuju ke arah rumahnya yang sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga baru yang tadi ia dan Kyoko bicarakan, dulu ia adalah seorang anak panti asuhan. Menunggu untuk mendapatkan pengadopsi sejak lama. Namun baru 2 bulan lalu ia mendapatkannya. Seorang wanita tua bermarga Matsukana dengan senyum lembut yang selalu terukir di bibirnya, Tsuna dengan cepat nyaman dengannya. Baginya, kediaman orang yang menjadi <em>baa-san<em>nya itu unik, kediaman luas nan nyaman yang akan ditemukan setelah melalui gang-gang kecil, kediaman yang asri nan sejuk dengan bunga bunga di sekitarnya, kediaman yang juga serasi dengan pemiliknya. Sungguh, di sana begitu nyaman baginya dibandingkan panti asuhannya dulu. Soal Kyoko, ia tak memberitahunya kalau Kyoko tertinggal berita tentang pengadopsiannya.

Setelah Tsuna sampai di depan gerbang rumah barunya tersebut, ia hanya terdiam sebentar lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada orang lain selain _baa-san_ di dalam.."

Tsuna bergegas membuka gerbang dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Baru saja ia berjalan ke dalam, ia menemukan sosok baa-san dan seorang bayi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan santainya.

"Aku pulang, _baa-san_.."

"Ah, Tsuna ! Bagaimana harimu ?" Tsuna yang serasa diminta untuk menghampiri langsung saja berjalan dan duduk di sebelah _baa-san_nya itu. Tangan berkeriput yang telah termakan usia tersebut mengusap pelan kepala Tsuna, ditemani senyum yang terukir di bibir sang pemilik tangan. Kalau boleh jujur, ini yang disukai Tsuna dari pengadopsinya ini. Senyum lembut dan kehangatan yang seakan menguar dari dirinya. Tapi ia menyadari, sosok bayi di sebelah _baa-san_nya itu, kini menatapinya.

"M-menyenangkan, _baa-san_.."

"Tsuna,kau pasti bingung tentang keberadaannya kan ?"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian _baa-san_nya itu melanjutkan, "Untuk sementara _baa-san_ tidak akan di sini, ada urusan yang perlu _baa-san_ lakukan. Jadi untuk sementara _baa-san_ membutuhkannya untuk menjagamu. _Baa-san_ tak akan tega meninggalkanmu sendiri Tsuna.."

Tsuna berulang kali menatap _baa-san_nya yang tengah tersenyum lembut dan bayi tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat bayi itu melompat ke atas meja.

"Ciaossu, aku Reborn, yang akan menjagamu selama Matsukana-san pergi."

"A-ah.. Aku Tsunayoshi.."

Untuk beberapa saat, Tsuna hanya menunduk ketika bayi bernama Reborn itu memperkenalkan dirinya, ia tak melihat ketika mata sang bayi tersebut memicing ketika menatapnya.

Tsuna mau tak mau menatap gelisah bayi di hadapannya. Ia yang awalnya sedang bergerumul dengan buku buku tulisnya kini malah berhadapan dengan bayi yang baru saja muncul ketika ia pulang sekolah. "Kau tak terkejut saat mengetahui yang menjagamu adalah seorang bayi ?"

"A-aku tidak merasa kalau kau mirip seorang bayi.. M-maksudku, meskipun dengan fisikmu itu, kau itu bayi.. Tapi, dari pakaianmu.. Dan gerak gerikmu. Itu mencerminkan sesuatu yang lain Reborn. Aku.. Tidak mempunyai alasan mengapa aku harus terkejut. Itu saja.

"Cukup pintar rupanya," Reborn bersiul pelan setelahnya. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, tinggal di panti asuhan akibat meninggalnya Sawada nana dan Sawada Iemitsu tanpa alasan yang jelas, sedikit pemalu terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, prestasinya bisa dikatakan bagus, 13 tahun,tinggi 157, berat 46 kg, mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam-"

Reborn menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun tuli. Kau mengerti apa maksudnya ini ?"

"A-apa ?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna membuka jendela kamarnya kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya. Semalam, bayi itu langsung meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur, Tsuna cukup kaget dengan pertanyaannya itu. Apa boleh buat, dirinya seharusnya memang tuli. Sejak ia masuk panti asuhan, ia menemukan keanehan pada dirinya, ia yang tuli sejak kecil dapat mendengar. Tapi setiap orang berbicara, suara orang tersebut seakan akan berada di dalam kepalanya. Mengiang dan bergema di sana. Awal ia merasakannya, ia merasa kepalanya hampir pecah ketika seseorang berbicara padanya. Namun, sekian waktu berlalu ia mulai terbiasa. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aslinya dirinya tuli. Sungguh, ini bagaikan fatamorgana nyata baginya. Yang juga ia tak tahu penyebabnya.<p>

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga.. Seharusnya aku memang tuli kan?"

Tsuna mengalungi handuk di lehernya, kemudian bergegas membersihkan dirinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini benar-benar membantunya. Selama ini, meskipun berbeda dengan yang lain dalam masalah pendengaran, ia memiliki pendengaran di atas rata-rata. Masih belum bisa dikatakan mendengar, ia juga tak tahu apa yang salah. Apakah suara yang mengiang di kepala dapat dikatakan mendengar? Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu jawabannya. Terlalu banyak yang belum ia ketahui sebenarnya.

Tsuna keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan segar, dengan wajah cerah pun ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan lekas menuruni tangga. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, tapi tak juga ia menemukan _baa-san_nya. Suara langkah kakinya pun tak terdengar. Baru saja ia ingin berjalan ke arah dapur, ia langsung merasakan beban yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Reborn.."

"Matsukana-san sudah pergi tadi pagi, ini untukmu."

"Huh ?" Tsuna mengambil sebuah amplop yang Reborn berikan dari atas kepalanya, lalu membukanya.

"Ah.. Permintaan maaf karena pergi tanpa izin dari _baa-san_ ya," Baru saja Tsuna membacanya setengah, Tsuna memasukkan surat itu kembali ke amplopnya. "Bukan masalah.. Semoga urusannya berjalan lancar."

"Tsuna, buatkan aku kopi." Reborn memainkan _chamelion_ di tangannya sambil terkadang mengelusnya.

"Baik.." Tsuna berjalan ke arah dapur kemudian mencari cangkir di beberapa rak di sana, "Ngomong-ngomong Reborn.. Kau punya niat sebenarnya kan? Kau.. bukan hanya berniat untuk menjagaku bukan? Aku bukan sengaja menguping, tapi aku mendengar kau membicarakan hal seperti melatih dan sebagainya.." Tsuna mengaduk kopi yang berada dalam cangkir tersebut sambil menatap Reborn.

"Pendengaranmu ternyata memang tajam, padahal kau kemarin berada di lantai atas seharian. Mungkin data bahwa kau tuli salah, tapi aku tak akan ragu semudah itu Tsuna."

Tsuna meletakkan cangkir tersebut di depan Reborn yang sekarang duduk di meja makan, ia tersenyum kecil ketika ia sedikit menunduk. 'Data itu tak sepenuhnya salah, Reborn.'

"Jadi.. Aku bos kesepuluh kelompok mafia vongola?"

"Kau cocok jadi penguping Tsuna." Reborn menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tak ia sangka Tsuna akan mendengar sampai di sana.

"Huh.. Maaf saja, pendengaran yang tajam tidak kumanfaatkan untuk menguping."

"Padahal kau mendengar sejauh itu, tapi kau tak tahu untuk apa aku berada di sini."

"..Tiba-tiba jarakmu menjauh ketika berbicara kemarin. Aku mendengar dari lantai atas, jadi.. dengan suara sekecil itu dan jarak segitu akan sulit.. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, suaramu yang tadinya terdengar sangat jelas menghilang begitu saja. Kau membicarakan banyak hal setelah _baa-san_ memperkenalkan dirimu, lalu sepertinya kau melanjutkan pembicaraan di tempat lain. Jelas saja aku tak mendengar suaranya."

Reborn menyesap kopinya perlahan, "Ini cukup enak." Kemudian Reborn mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsuna kembali, "Aku memang pergi ke tempat lain dengan Matsukana-san begitu menyadari dirimu dapat mendengar percakapan kami. Yang kau dengar hanya sebagian kecil."

"Pantas saja.. Jadi sengaja rupanya.." Tsuna mencuci tangannya di wastafel lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau.. belum mengatakan niatmu yang sebenarnya Reborn.."

"Menjadi tutormu dan menjadikanmu bos mafia." Reborn mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menembakkan timah panas dari pistolnya pada Tsuna. Seketika Tsuna menyingkir dengan gesit dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya dan menatap kaca di atas wastafel yang kini sudah menjadi korban timah panas Reborn.

"Jangan melakukan itu di sini, jika kau hanya berniat menghancurkan kediaman _baa-san."_

Reborn menyeringai di bawah _fedora_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa sangka yang awalnya pemalu jadi seperti ini ?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna menendang kaleng-kaleng yang berada di depannya, ia sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah Reborn yang seakan menantangnya. Kalau dipikirkan, akhir pekan seperti ini tak seharusnya menjadi tumpukkan hal yang membuat menjadi tua kalau kata perempuan. Dan masalah <em>baa-san<em>nya, Reborn tak mau memberitahunya. Kalau menurutnya, itu sih bukan masalah. Tetapi adalah sekumpulan makhluk berwujud sama dengan Reborn yang tiba setelah kejadian tembak-menghindar itu. Bisa-bisa hidupnya jadi kacau jika seperti ini.

Tsuna tak mau menjadi tua dan tiba-tiba memiliki jenggot yang senantiasa menemaninya saat ceramah, atau mungkin kehilangan paras imutnya itu.

"Huh ?" Tsuna mendongak ke atas ketika merasakan rintik-rintik air yang mengenai tubuhnya, "Hujan ya.."

* * *

><p>NOOOOOOO! DXMaaf kalo aneh dan jelek XD<br>Diusahakan chap 2 lebih panjang. Tolong kritiknya :D

Minta reviewnya yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Makin ancur lagi (/-\)

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn cuma punya Akira Amano-sensei, kalo punya saya bisa ancur itu KHR TT^TT

Maaf bila ada kesalahan.

* * *

><p>"Panti asuhan?"<p>

"Tidaaak! Jangan pertemukan aku dengan anak-anak!"

"_Sensei,_ kenapa harus ke panti asuhan?"

"Bayangkan jika anak-anak itu menggigit kami, _sensei_!"

_Sensei_ yang dipanggil oleh murid-muridnya itu hanya mendesah pelan ketika melihat reaksi murid-muridnya tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka memperotes dan sebagiannya lagi tersisa dengan reaksi yang aneh seperti-

"Sepertinya menculik mereka dari panti asuhan akan menyenangkan.."

"Calon istri.."

"Malam pertama di panti asuhan terdengar unik.."

"Sadarkan diri kalian para _pedo_!"

_BLETAK_

Dan sebuah buku sukses mendarat di kepala para makhluk yang _pedo_nya mulai kambuh.

Lagipula ini hanya sebuah kunjungan ke panti asuhan.

"Ada ada saja.." Lagi-lagi Tsuna yang duduk di sudut ruangan hanya kembali mencoret-coret di belakang buku tulis miliknya setelah melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya tersebut, menorehkan beberapa kata pada kertas kemudian mencoretnya kembali hingga satu kertas penuh, lagi pula jika dipikirkan pun, sebenarnya ia tak punya masalah dengan panti asuhan.

'Panti asuhan ya..?'

Mengingat dirinya yang 2 bulan lalu keluar dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, kau lihat? Kecoa itu bangkit dari kubur~!"<p>

"..I-itu hanya kecoa yang belum mati, jika kau tinggal, kecoa itu juga akan kabur Shiki-san.." Tsuna hanya menusuk pipinya dengan jari ketika melihat kecoa yang bergerak karena tubuhnya terbalik. Tak ada yang namanya kecoa bangkit dari kubur kan?

Jadi, intinya jam istirahatnya terbuang sia-sia ketika sang ketua kelas abnormal mengajaknya kesudut kelas hanya untuk menatapi kecoa yang bergerak-gerak, sungguh pemandangan yang-

_KRIIIIING_

_Shit,_ ia belum makan dan bel masuk sudah berdentang.

Sepertinya mengikuti pelajaran dengan perut kosong adalah pilihan terakhir, semoga saja dirinya dapat menyerap materi pelajaran dengan perut kosong.

_Well,_ makan kecoa sepertinya menarik.

Tunggu sampai Tsuna kehilangan kewarasannya baru kau boleh berharap dirinya mau memakan hal seperti itu.

"Awawaw, kecoanya keren bingitzz! Sepertinya leza-

"..Shiki-san, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu."

"Eh? Baiklah."

Tsuna pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, malah sekarang memperhatikan Shiki dari tempat duduknya. Semua murid telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, namun sang ketua kelas yang nampaknya memiliki _fetish_ kecoa tetap berdiri di sana sampai-

"Shiki-san, bisakah kau menghargai guru di depanmu ini? Hmm?"

Nak, apa itu _fetish_ kecoa?

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya stok sayuran mulai menipis.."<p>

Mata Tsuna menerawang ke seluruh sisi kulkas, tinggal beberapa jenis sayuran yang tersisa di sana, kalau sudah begini jelas saja ia yang harus pergi untuk membeli sayuran sementara _baa-san_ tidak ada. Sepertinya rumah tanpa keberadaan _baa-san_ tak seburuk yang ia kira jika saja-

"Persediaan kopi masih ada bukan, Tsuna?"

Tak ada kehadiran seorang bayi yang terlalu peduli terhadap minuman tersebut.

"T-tentu," Tsuna menutup pintu kulkas kemudian menatap Reborn, "..Besok ada kunjungan ke panti asuhan sekaligus menginap di sana, Reborn. J-jadi aku tidak akan ada di rumah besok. Dan kupikir persediaan makanan pun masih akan mencukupi sampai aku kembali."

"Tak biasanya sekolah memiliki kunjungan ke panti asuhan."

Hanya itu balasan dari Reborn yang dapat ia dengar, karena Reborn justru telah pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sempat menjawab lagi.

Kemudian Tsuna meneguk susu kotak yang sempat diambilnya dari kulkas. "Haah, tak perlu terburu-buru bukan?"

"Huah! Jadi anak-anak di sini berumur dari 4 sampai 10, _sensei?"_

"Sepertinya kasihan sekali jika mereka masuk panti asuhan di umur segitu."

"Dasar orang tua tak bertanggung jawab!"

"Ehm."

Semua perhatian murid-murid teralih ketika mendengar _sensei_ mereka berdeham kecil, mereka langsung menatap _sensei_nya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, bangunan di belakang panti asuhan ini adalah bangunan yang digunakan untuk kalian nanti."

Jika diperhatikan, di luar bangunan panti asuhan tersebut terdapat banyak pepohonan yang rindang dan beberapa jenis tanaman yang beragam, terutama bunga bunga yang terdapat di samping kursi-kursi santai di sana. Tepat di belakang panti asuhan, terdapat sebuah bangunan lagi, bangunan yang digunakan untuk para pengunjung yang ingin menginap.

Kebanyakan dari pengunjung menginap hanya untuk melihat kehidupan anak-anak panti lebih lama, meresapi apa yang anak-anak itu rasakan kemudian mempelajarinya, bahwa mereka tak akan membiarkan anak mereka kelak merasakan tempat yang bernama panti asuhan tersebut.

Tapi ada beberapa pengunjung yang bahkan ingin sekamar dengan anak-anak tersebut.

Apalagi terlihat beberapa anak yang bermain di sana dengan riangnya. Sebuah suasana panti asuhan yang menyenangkan ketika melupakan bahwa mereka adalah anak yatim piatu.

"Kalian bebas untuk berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di sini, jangan melanggar peraturan atau apapun yang membuat masalah, mengerti?"

"Tentu _sensei,_ kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi.."

Dan dengan begitulah Tsuna melihat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai menghampiri anak-anak tersebut.

Lebih tepatnya menghampiri secara terpaksa.

"M-mungkin melihat ke dalam akan lebih baik.."

Dan Tsuna pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam panti asuhan tersebut.

Hal pertama yang menyambut pandangannya adalah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan sebuah meja dan kursi, terlihat biasa memang, tapi yang tak Tsuna mengerti adalah mengapa tak ada satu anak pun yang berada di sana.

Mungkin semua anak-anak sudah di luar? Atau beberapa dari mereka ada di lantai atas?

'Ada suara langkah kaki.'

Tsuna segera berbalik ke belakang, yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo dan mata yang senada. Sayangnya gadis itu bukan berada tepat di depannya, tapi jauh di depannya. Dan Tsuna sendiri akhirnya berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu, apalagi ketika gadis kecil itu sendiri yang memanggilnya.

"_Onii-sama_.."

"Ada apa?" Tsuna segera berjongkok lalu tersenyum kecil pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"_Onii-sama_, yang di sana itu.. ia temanmu bukan?"

"E-eh?"

Tsuna langsung mengikuti arah jari gadis kecil kecil tersebut yang ternyata menunjuk ke arah Shiki sang ketua kelas abnormal yang tengah menawarkan kecoa bakar kepada anak-anak di luar sana, yang jelas saja membuat anak-anak bereaksi berlari ketakutan.

"I-itu ketua kelasku."

"Sedari tadi ia terus membawa kecoa itu.."

Tsuna memutar matanya kemudian menghela nafas .

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chrome Dokuro.."

Kemudian Tsuna membawa gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya, "Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

Gadis kecil itu menunduk ketika Tsuna mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"Keluar dari panti asuhan sebentar mungkin terdengar menarik Chrome-_chan_, tertarik?"

"U-un.. Tentu.."

* * *

><p>"Dua es krim rasa coklat."<p>

Tsuna melihat ke arah Chrome yang berada di sampingnya, kemudian ia mengambil es krim yang dibelinya lalu menyerahkannya pada Chrome.

"Terima kasih."

"Chrome-_chan_.. Berapa umurmu?"

"9 tahun."

"Sejak umur berapa kau masuk panti asuhan?"

"4 tahun, onii-sama.." Chrome memandangi es krim di tangannya lalu memakannya kembali, terlihat beberapa kali ia merenungi sesuatu.

Tsuna menatap Chrome kemudian menghela nafas, "Pasti menyedihkan ketika kau harus terjebak dalam panti asuhan di umur itu bukan?"

"Aku.. Panti asuhan ini sudah terasa lebih dari cukup.. "

"Aku mengerti, ayo kembali Chrome-_chan_."

Chrome hanya menatap Tsuna dengan bingung ketika Tsuna mulai menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya kembali, terlalu tiba-tiba pikirnya. Namun lebih terasa aneh ketika Tsuna bereaksi saat Chrome mengatakan bahwa panti asuhannya yang sekarang lebih dari cukup.

Tapi gadis kecil itu memilih untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya, lebih memilih untuk berjalan dengan riang kembali ke panti asuhan.

'Boss harus mendengar dengan sangat baik bukan, Mukuro-_sama_?'

* * *

><p>Tsuna beberapa kali mengayunkan ayunan yang tengah ia duduki ini, malam hari memang selalu menenangkan meskipun gelap sedikit menghalangi pandangan. Sedangkan di jam segini, ia yakin yang lain telah tertidur.<p>

Udara dingin yang sedikit menusuk kulit justru memberi sensasi ketenangan tersendiri bagi Tsuna, sudah 2 bulan terakhir ia tidak duduk di ayunan pada malam hari seperti ini. Duduk di atas ayunan layaknya menunggu seseorang, tapi tak seperti kelihatannya, ia hanya bersantai setiap malam di atas ayunan tersebut.

Dan berpikir ketika panti asuhan adalah sebuah hal yang mengikat kebebasan seorang anak sedangkan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat anak itu berlindung-

"Ada yang datang."

Tsuna berdiri kemudian melihat ke sekitar.

"_Onii-sama_.. Ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

Lagipula, akan terasa lebih bebas jika memiliki pengadopsi seperti dirinya.

"Chrome-_chan_, _baa-san_ pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin mengadopsi satu anak perempuan lagi, jadi.. Kau mau?"

Lagipula.. Bicara dengan anak kecil tak pernah semembahagiakan ini.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari sejak Tsuna mengajak Chrome untuk tinggak bersamanya, lebih tepatnya mengambilnya dari panti asuhan, Tsuna pun telah meminta tolong Reborn untuk memberitahu pada <em>baa-san<em>. Jadi, tak ada kekhawatiran soal ini, sikap Chrome pun telah benar-benar berubah, dan bukan berubah lagi, contohnya seperti-

"_Boss_."

"C-Chrome, s-sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku _boss_..."

Juga meminta Tsuna untuk menghapus suffix 'chan'.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya." Tsuna menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, entah kenapa sifat Chrome kini terasa jauh lebih kekanakan, tapi jelas ini lebih menyenangkan.

"Haah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, lagi pula sarapannya sudah siap Chrome-chan.."

"_Suffixnya~"_

"Baik-baik Chrome, makan dengan benar."

Chrome pun memakan sarapannya sambil tersenyum, begitu senang ketika Tsuna mengacak rambutnya.

Betapa bersyukur ketika dirinya bisa memiliki pengadopsi, tinggal di sini begitu nyaman, perasaan yang tentunya tak dapat disampaikan melalui cerita.

Rasa bahagia yang langsung menyeruak dalam dirinya saat ia mendengar saat Tsuna menawarkan hal tersebut.

Dan yang kini Chrome perhatikan adalah Reborn, Reborn yang hanya diam ketika melihat Tsuna menggendong tasnya kemudian pergi. Berbeda dengan Chrome yang menolak untuk sekolah, tapi lebih memilih untuk meminta Tsuna mengajarinya saja.

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Reborn terlihat merenung.

'Ini seperti aku tak dapat mengajarinya sekarang, _Nono_.'

Kemudian tampak Reborn melompat ke sisi jendela.

'Akan ku coba, dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Anak baru yang diperkenalkan sebagai Gokudera Hayato, berhelai silver dan dikatakan bahwa dirinya duhulu bersekolah di Italia, itu lah yang menjadi fokus Tsuna ketika ia melihat ke depan.<p>

"Grr."

Baru saja Tsuna menatapnya, geraman itu dan sebuah pelototan yang dikeluarkan oleh Gokudera, Sedangkan Tsuna tak terlalu memperdulikannya malah tampaknya membuat emosi Gokudera memuncak, terlihat dari bagaimana ia langsung menghampiri meja Tsuna yang berada di sudut ruangan tanpa mempedulikan perkataan guru.

Menggebrak meja Tsuna hingga jatuh, sayangnya Tsuna yang telah memperkirakan hal itu justru berdiri untuk mencegah dirinya ikut terjatuh.

Namun Tsuna hanya berbisik ke telinganya, "Aku benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini Gokudera-kun.. Tidak vongola atau yang lainnya."

* * *

><p>Hiks, bukannya wordnya tambah banyak, malah sama aja =.=) Semoga yang ini agak lebih bener DX makasih buat yang kemarin kasih saran lewat review!<p>

Minta kritik dan sarannya~ kalo mau flame juga silahkan *^* asal ninggalin review aja ya~ XD


End file.
